


Skin To Skin

by mrs_d



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: Sam and Steve get stranded in the cold, but luckily Steve knows just where to go, and what to do to warm Sam up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	Skin To Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> For Lucifuge5, who requested "huddling for warmth after a brisk walk in wintertime" and sexiness with plot/feelings. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Just an FYI, this fic makes reference to the first Avengers film and the Agents of SHIELD-verse, but it stands alone.

“This is—” Sam stuttered out through his chattering teeth— “all your fault.”

“I know,” Steve said, with a grimace that Sam wouldn’t see, as it was on the other side of his thick scarf. “Just a little further.”

“I think we have different definitions of the word little,” Sam complained. “Until I can see this safehouse you’re supposedly leading us to, it’s not  _ a little _ anything.”

That was fair, Steve thought, but he didn’t point out the fact that it’d be hard to see the cabin in this snow until they were practically on top of it. He was positive they were in the right place, though; he remembered noticing that this mission would take them near the coordinates of the place that Coulson had sent him two years ago. So when the QuinJet got into trouble, he aimed to land as close as possible. 

As if it had heard his thoughts, his phone beeped in his hand to tell them that they’d reached the perimeter. Steve stopped and threw out his arm to stop Sam, the way they used to before seat belts. Sam let out a quiet  _ oof _ when his chest collided with the back of Steve’s forearm, but it worked.

Which was good, because Steve could hear the fence humming with life, even though the guest house should have been abandoned for ages, what with SHIELD’s collapse and all.

He crouched down, made a small snowball, and tossed it. There was a blink of green light, and the snowball was obliterated, turned into wisps of snow that were indistinguishable from the rest.

“Damn,” said Sam.

“Yeah, I was hoping the barrier was off,” Steve replied, dusting the snow off his gloves. 

“So, what, we’re stuck out here now?” Sam asked.

Steve could see him shivering, so he took this opportunity to wrap Sam up in his arms and hold him to share body heat, if only for a few minutes. Sam sighed into the contact. 

“We’re not stuck,” Steve reassured him. “There’s a control panel about a mile west of here. My old code should still work, and I can shut the fence down.”

“Should?” Sam repeated. “What if it doesn’t?”

Steve didn’t really know how to answer that. Since the QuinJet was out of juice — and yes, that was Steve’s fault — there was no point in staying with the plane. And with these snow squalls rolling through the region, their personal comms were down. They needed to get inside, regroup, and wait out the weather. But if they couldn’t get in... 

“We’ll figure something out,” Steve said. “We’ll find a sheltered place in the trees where we can bivouac. The storm should blow out by morning, and once we get a clear signal, we can call for help.”

“I hope you’re right,” said Sam, huddling into Steve’s chest. “But even if you’re not, at least you’re warm.”

“I try,” said Steve. He kissed the top of Sam’s wool hat, then pulled back. He took a second to orient himself, found west, and pointed. “This way.”

It was further than a mile, almost two by Steve’s estimate. They must have drifted too far east when they were coming from the QuinJet. But he found it — a suspiciously-placed tree stump piled high with snow. 

“Uh, are you sure that’s it?” Sam asked, stamping his feet to warm up.

Steve stepped forward, and he heard, just at the edge of his hearing, the whir of a hidden turret spin in their direction. “I’m sure,” Steve said, his heart in his throat. “You’d better take a step back.”

“Why?”

Sam obviously couldn’t hear what Steve heard. “There’s a camera,” he explained. “And if it doesn’t recognize you, the cold’ll be the least of our problems.”

“Are you sure it’s gonna recognize you?” Sam asked, moving back. 

“It should,” said Steve, braver than he felt. 

“There’s that word again,” Sam grumbled from behind him. 

Steve stayed perfectly still, waiting for the facial recognition to do its thing. A moment later, there was a beep, and the console rose out of the tree stump. 

_ ENTER SHIELD OVERRIDE CODE, _ the screen read. A sixty-second countdown came to life at the same time.

_ SLIGHT_FOXING, _ Steve typed, and, despite the circumstances, he smiled faintly at the memory of Coulson’s cards. He wished again that he’d been able to sign them for him. 

“Welcome, First Avenger,” said a digital version of Coulson’s voice, and a portion of the fence flickered visible, then disappeared. “The perimeter barrier will reactivate in 90 seconds,” the voice added. “I suggest you and your guest hurry, Captain.”

“Come on,” Steve said reaching back for Sam. They stumbled in the snow, but they made it through, and the fence sealed itself behind them. 

“First Avenger?” Sam said, with a wry smile.

“He was kind of a fan,” Steve explained. His cheeks felt warm despite the cold air. “Let’s go, the cabin should be just—”

“Right there,” Sam finished. 

Steve turned. He’d been so focused on getting through the fence that he hadn’t noticed the cabin materialize directly in front of them. 

“The fence must have been cloaking it,” said Sam, heading straight for the front steps. “Thank god, because I’m freezing.”

“Me too, “ Steve admitted. He followed Sam to the door. The lock clicked open at their approach, and the knob turned easily under his hand.

It was cold inside, but homey. Nicer, actually, than Steve remembered. The last time he was here, he’d been in a bad state and couldn’t really appreciate it. He’d been out of the ice all of three days — lost, confused, and really fucking angry. Now, with some distance, he was grateful. 

It took Sam all of three seconds to find the thermostat and crank it. “Doesn’t look abandoned,” he commented, taking off his gloves. 

“No, it doesn’t,” Steve agreed. “The good guys must still use it from time to time.”

He finished taking off his boots and headed through to the bedroom. The heat had been running constantly for the last few minutes, and the room, being far from the door, felt almost comfortable. Steve took off his coat and the rest of his outerwear. Sam, beside him, did the same.

The bed was stripped, but clean folded sheets were on a shelf nearby. There were also clean clothes — thick socks, sweatpants and hoodies, all emblazoned with the SHIELD eagle. Steve grabbed one of each and handed them to Sam. 

“Your clothes are probably damp from outside,” he explained. “This should help.”

Sam nodded and started to undress while Steve made the bed. Once changed, he got Sam under the covers and stepped out of his own frozen pants. 

Sam was shivering when Steve got into bed with him. “Better?” he asked.

“Not really,” said Sam. “It’s my ass.”

“What?” Steve laughed, uncomprehending. 

“My ass and my legs,” Sam explained. “My thighs. Until those warm up, I’m cold.”

“Then let’s warm you up,” Steve said. He pulled away. “Come on, clothes off.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, and he laughed. “If you wanted me naked, you could just ask.”

“Not asking,” said Steve. “Skin to skin is warmer, trust me.”

Sam shook his head but pulled his pants down. Steve helped him with the shirt, then got naked himself. He nudged Sam on to his side and huddled up behind him. Sam’s ass and thighs were really cold, the chill shocking against Steve’s bare skin, but he held him close regardless.

After fifteen minutes, Sam finally stopped shivering for good. 

He squirmed a little in Steve’s grasp. Steve inhaled sharply at the sensation, at the reminder that they were naked, and alone, and safe, with nothing to do until the storm blew over. 

He squirmed back, and Sam let out a breathy laugh. “Oh, yeah,” he said. “Warming up now.”

Steve kissed the back of Sam’s neck and burrowed deeper under the blankets. He had a feeling things would get downright hot in here by morning. 

***

Director Coulson reactivated the guest house perimeter once Cap and Falcon — Phil had never met him, but of course he knew who he was — went inside. It was a relief to find them safe and sound after hearing that their QuinJet had gone down. He picked up his tablet to update Maria, who’d let Stark and the others know. Then he sent a message to Keonig, to thank him for the tech that made his voice sound like a virtual interface rather than a real person; he had to keep his secret, after all. 

He checked the internal camera feeds after a bit, expecting to find Cap eating one of the high-calorie meals that they’d left there in case something like this happened. But the kitchen was empty. Puzzled, Coulson flipped through the feeds. Living room, backyard, kitchen again, hallway, bedroom—

He slapped the laptop shut.

“Something wrong?” asked May, sending him a strange look from the other side of the room. 

“Nope,” said Coulson. He cleared his throat. “Not a thing.”

He picked up his tablet and sent another message to Maria, though, to let her know there was no need to call in an evac before daybreak.

**Author's Note:**

> New contact info if you want to get in touch:
> 
> Tumblr: [mrsd-writes](http://mrsd-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Twitter: [@mrsd_writes](https://www.twitter.com/mrsd_writes)
> 
> Dreamwidth: [mrs_d](https://mrs-d.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
